1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to motorized apparatus for dispensing cake icing or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, decorative icing or frosting is usually applied to a cake from a hand-held conicallyshaped open-topped flexible bag having a hollow tip or nozzle at its lower end. Typically, several bags, one for each type or color of icing required, are at hand. In use, the bag is first filled with icing through its open top and then the user, holding the top of the bag closed with one hand while aiming the nozzle with the other hand, applies a squeezing or twisting motion to the bag thereby causing the icing to be extruded or expelled through the nozzle at a desired rate of flow. Such manual application of icing is strenuous and tiring. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,320,496; 2,099,412; and 2,723,779 show typical prior art manually operated icing dispenser bags. In so far as applicants are presently aware, the prior art does not include any type of motor powered apparatus for dispensing cake icing, although some prior art patents such as the following show various forms of equipment for extruding flowable substances such as tooth paste, caulking compounds or other substances: U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,330; 3,581,943; 3,738,533; 3,187,951; 3,302,832.